Only Yours
by choco6188
Summary: Chanyeol, member exo yang dikenal sebagai happy virus tiba-tiba lesu dan aura hitam disekitarnya. CHANKAI! one-shoot.
**ONLY YOURS**

 **CHANKAI**

 **WARNING: TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

06:00 AM KST

Brak!

Bugh!

Sungguh ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang chanyeol memulai harinya, ditambah lagi ia baru tidur beberapa jam. Kalian penasaran suara apa tadi? Dan apa yang terjadi kepada salah satu member exo ini.

Suara pertama, berasal dari smartphone malang tak bersalah yang dibanting chnayeol hingga mengenai meja di pojok kamar.

Suara kedua, ia memukul-mukul bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya stelah merubah posisi duduknya tadi menjadi tengkurap.

Dia frustasi

Kesal

Marah

Galau

Atau apapun itu namanya yang menjelaskan ketidak baikan keadaan hatinya sekarang.

Diliriknya seseorang yang ada diranjang sebelah, seorang pria kecil yang wajahnya tadi baru saja dia post di instagram miliknya, kyungsoo. Masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut putih yang menghangatkannya. Chanyeol sedikit mendongak, melirik satu lagi penghuni kamar ini yang ada di ranjang tepat diatas ranjang kyungsoo, Jongin. Dengan posisi terlentang yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman karena kakinya masih cidera, hanya beberapa detik hingga chanyeol kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Memukul-mukul kasur dan juga menendangnya.

Sial

Sial

Sial!

Umpatnya terus-terusan dalam diam, ingin dia berteriak jika saja dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan membangunkan teman-temannya yang sedang isttirahat.

Setelah lelah bersembunyi dibalik bantal ia akhirnya berganti posisi menjadi duduk, memegangi dadanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam guna menenangkan kekesalannya sambil menutup mata. "calm down park chanyeol, calm down"

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang ada diatas sana.

Brak!

Pertahanannya gagal, ia akhirnya berdiri dan menendang meja.

"Ack!" dipegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit, chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol. "Meja sialan!" dia pun berlalu, memilih meninggalkan kamar. Menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Belum ada siapa-siapa, sepi. Namun tidak dengan hatinya, ini bahkan lebih ramai dari pada pasar yang sedang terbakar.

"Semoga ini membantu"

Ia menyambar sebuah psp yang ada di atas meja, sepertinya milik sehun. Ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengembalikan mood untuk menjadi 'happy virus' tidak lucu kan jika orang yang di chap sebagai 'happy virus' ini menekuk wajahnya seumur hidupnya.

Ia memilih game yang yang biasa ia mainkan, berusaha fokus dengan permainannya.

1 detik

Chanyeol memulai permainnanya.

5 detik.

Ia berusaha fokus dan mengalahkan lawan

10 detik

Bugh

"Sial!"

Lagi, chanyeol mengumpat sambil berdiri dan membanting psp diatas sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kalimat-kalimat dan foto-foto yang dilihatnya tadi terus menghantuinya.

Chanyeol mondar-mandir tidak jelas, ke depan tv ke arah dapur ke depan kamar suho-sehun, ke ruang tamu lagi sambil menggigit kukunya hingga akhirnya berhenti di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi beberapa peralatan olah raga.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur ia membeli sasak ini tiga bulan lalu, sangat berguna disaat seperti ini. Ida meninju sasak itu dengan penuh amarah berkali-kali.

5 detik

5 menit

15 menit

50 menit

2 jam

"Kau ini berisik sekali"

Chanyeol menghentikan kagiatannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia melampiaskan amarahnya hingga ia merasa sakit di jari-jari tangannya. Ditolehnya ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya tadi, xiumin.

"Ada masalah?" tanya xiumin seraya melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya, memulai aktivitas pagi yang rutin ia lakukan. Jangan heran kenapa dia punya abs yang begitu bagus sekarang, lihatlah dia yang paling rajin berolahraga setiap pagi bahkan saat member lain belum bangun.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat dan memilih melenggang keluar untuk mendapatkan segelas air, terlalu lelah rupanya.

Xiumin mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti saat mengamati chanyeol yang melewatinya, tidak biasanya anak itu semuram itu, batinnya.

Chanyeol menarik kursi didepan meja makan, duduk disana setelah mengisi lagi gelasnya hingga penuh. Bertopang dagu dengan wajah yang ditekuk, entah sudah ada berapa tekukan disana. Dia memutar-mutar gelasnya hingga beberapa air tumpah disekitar gelas, dia tidak peduli.

"Wah wah, apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dengan orang yang tengah menghampirinya sekarang dan menepuk pundaknya, chen.

"Ada angin apa kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

Aneh? Tentu saja, sekarang baru jam 8:30 pagi masih terlalu pagi untuk chen melihat chanyeol sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Jam 10 saja dia harus beberapa kali membangunkannya, sungguh keajaiban menurutnya.

Chanyeol menepis tangan chen yang ada di pundaknya dan memilih menekuk sikunya di atas meja lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya. "Bukan urusanmu"

Chen mundur satu langkah, entahlah. Ia merasa aneh, ada aura hitam disekitar chanyeol, terlalu gelap hingga dia tak bisa mengenali partner in chrime-nya itu. Dia tahu jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan apapun, dia memilih beranjak sambil menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya, menenggelamkannya diatara tanggannya dan menutup mata. Mencoba menenangkan diri (lagi). Ditambah lagi, ia terlalu lelah untuk melampiaskannya.

Dari kamar chanyeol, seseorang keluar dan berjalan mendekat kearah dapur. Bukan kearah chanyeol tapi chen, membantunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Dia kenapa?" kyungsoo berbisik kepada chen setelah melirik chanyeol. Bukan keadaan biasa chanyeol bangun lebih pagi darinya dan sudah berada di dapur mungkin ini sekali seumur hidup. Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. Mereka berdua menyiapkan sarapan dengan diselimuti aura hitam dari chanyeol, sungguh jika ada obat semprot anti galau mungkin itu akan sangat membantu sekarang.

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

1 jam

Hingga akhirnya makanan mereka benar-benar siap dan diatata diatas meja, tanpa mengganggu orang yang mungkin tertidur karena sejak tadi chanyeol tidak merubah posisinya.

Xiumin yang baru saja mandi setelah berolahraga tadi menarik kursi paling ujung, menghela nafasnya berat saat menemukan chanyeol yang tertidur disana.

"Sst sstt" isyarat dari chen memanggil xiumin, xiumin menoleh dan menunjukan expresi 'ada apa?' dan dijawab dengan chen yang menunjuk chanyeol dengan dagunya. Lagi, xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

Setelah selesai menata semua makanan chen hendak membangunkan yang lain sebelum suho datang menghampiri mereka dan kini berada tepat di depan chen.

"Wah! Makanan su-" belum sempat suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah dibungkam oleh chen dan tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari suho. Hyung satu ini memamng sangat berisik dipagi hari, bukan apa dia hanya tak mau chanyeol bangun karena kelihatannya dia sangat lelah.

Setelah memberi tanda untuk tidak berteriak dan suho mengangguk chen melepaskan tangannya. "Jangan tanya apapun, duduk saja dan nikamati sarapanmu" begitulah penjelas yang sebenarnya tidak jelas menurut suho dari xiumin. Biasanya dia akan protes tapi kali ini ia menurut dan memilih duduk disamping hyung yang paling tua itu.

Satu persatu member menarik kursinya masing-masing namun masih kurang 2 lagi, lay dan jongin. Lay masih berada di china dan sedangkan jongin masih di toilet.

1 detik

3 detik

Hening, mereka hanya saling pandang hingga akhirnya baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya ada apasih?" yah kalian hafal betul baekhyun memang paling tidak tahan jika disuruh diam. Baekhyun dan sehun yang baru saja bergabung tentu tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya member lain menujukan pandangan mereka kepada chanyeol yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja diantara lengannya. Entah masih tertidur atau tak sadarkan diri.

"Oooohh" reaksi baekhyun dan sehun sungguh membuat member lain tamabah tak mengerti, seakan mereka mengerti alsannya.

"Kau tau?" tanya chen penasaran

"Tentu, sudah ramai dimana mana" kini sang maknae yang angkat bicara, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"AH! Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu kalian kan tidak punya sns apa pun" baekhyun mengetuk meja dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya, agak gemas rupanya dengan kudet-line yang hanya cengo didepannya itu. Kudet-line eerr maksudku mereka yang tak punya sns apapun, kim brothers dan kyungsoo- ingat?

"Lalu? Ayolah ceritakan saja, tidak perlu mengejek kami" protes xiumin

"Jadi..." baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, bersiap-siap seakan mau memberi berita yang sangat buruk, mereka fokus. Sedangkan sehun sudah malas mendengarnya dan memilih mengambil makanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tadi, barusan ada rumor kai dan krystal berkencan"

"ooh"

"Dan sudah di konfirm oleh sm"

"HAH?"

Brak!

Chanyeol menggeprak meja dan memberikan deathglare kepada baekhyun dan sehun yang berkolaborasi menceritakan tentang apa yang membuat chanyeol uring-uringan. Dating rumor merupakan hal yang sangat biasa, tapi jika sampai di konfirm oleh sm tentu bukan hal yang biasa.

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

Suasana semakin canggung hingga seseorang yang datang dengan terpincang memecah keheningan mereka. "Ahh aku lapar" tidak atau belum memperhatikan yang lain, jongin menarik kursi di depan chanyeol dan duduk disana. Dengan wajah sumringah melihat makanan ia menoleh kearah member lain tak mengerti. "Ada apa?" sedangkan yang ditanya kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan memilih memakan makanan mereka. Dan chanyeol, ia memilih menghindar dari orang yang ada didepannya dan beranjak dari sana meuju kamarnya.

Brak!

Pintu dibanting, sungguh ia sudah sangat kesal. Bayangkan saja dari pagi tadi hpnya terus saja bergetar menandakan banyaknya notifikasi dari sns miliknya, dia tidak baru saja memposting apapun tapi komentar dari fans terus saja masuk. Karena penasaran ia pun bangun dan mengeceknya dan tada!

Matanya panas, telinganya panas, hatinya panas, apapun terasa panas. Di komentar itu mereka mengatan jika dispatch berulah lagi dan kali ini sasarannya adalah kai dan krystal. Awalnya ia sudah muak karena beberapa hari lalu rumor seperti itu juga menyebar namun sekarang saat dia melihat sebuah link yang mengantarkannya kepada sebuah video berdurasi bebebrapa detik cukup membuatnya kebakaran jenggot.

Dan foto kyungsoo yang dia posting tadi pagi, bukan apa-apa melainkan gambaran dari ekspresi dia saat membaca berita itu, itu saja. ya, itu saja.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Lagi, dia meninju bantalnya kasar. "Sialan! Sialan! Sial!"

Ceklek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia tak bergeming dan masih meneruskan aksi meninju bantalnya itu.

"Hyung!"

Dia berhenti, ia kenal betul suara itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar janggal karena berjalan pincang, kim jongin. Tokoh utama dari kekesalannya sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya dengan posisi chanyeol membelakanginya. Jongin menelusupkan lengannya diantara pinggang chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengistirahatkan pipinya di pundak belakang chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai tenang, bagaimana pun sentuhan jongin adalah favoritnya.

"Apa ini april fools?"

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Jawablah jonginah, katankan pada hyung kalau ini hanya lelucon"

"Bukan"

Deg

Bagaikan gelas yang jatuh dari atap gedung lantai 20 lalu terlindas ban mobil, dinjak injak orang dan masih dikencingi kucing liar. Sial!

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan jongin kasar dan hendak berdiri sebelum ditahan oleh jongin, memegang pundaknya dan memutarnya untuk duduk berhadapannya dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu hyung"

Setelah menghela nafas yang cukup dalam, chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap jongin yang dari tadi setia menunggunya untuk tenang.

"Oke, hyung siap. Jelaskan"

"Jadi, video itu memang benar kami bertemu satu bulan lalu"

"Iya, terus?" kini tatapan chanyeol yang mengintimidasi, jongin melepaskan tangannya dari chanyeol dan memilah-milah perkataan yang harus ia ucapkan, salah sedikit hubungan mereka bisa hancur.

"Tapi itu atas permintaan manager hyung"

"lalu?"

"Kami disuruh untuk membuat rumor, dan dapat digunakan sewaktu-waktu jika dibutuhkan"

"Memangnya sekarang dibutuhkan?"

"Bukan sekarang, tapi efeknya nanti"

"Apa?"

"Comeback kita hyung, sebulan atau dua bulan lagi. Awalnya aku juga menolak tapi mereka bilang ini bisa jadi berita besar dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi.."

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai chanyeol segera menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya, mencurahkan semua rasa ia miliki untuknya. Kim jongin, satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia cintai. Selama ini ia bersembunyi dibelakang tittle 'hyung' dan 'fans' yang sebenarnya adalah dia sangat mencitai jongin melebihi apapun, siapapun.

Dipeluknya erat pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, dan ajaibnya semua emosi yang dari tadi membebaninya seketika hilang. Ya, itulah arti kim jongin untuknya. Jongin membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk nepuk punggung chanyeol.

" _Im yours hyung, only yours.. no matter what happend_ "

-The End-

Huuaaahh! Oke firstly, lets do fandom hug!

Kalian pasti sangat mengerti kenapa saya bikin ff ini, dan yah pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Lets support him no matter what! Ya biarpun saya ngga akan pernah rela, never! Tapi saya juga ngga akan nyerah buat jongin. Yah semoga ini april fools semoga Cuma taktik pasar yah apapun itu.


End file.
